


Confident falters sometimes

by HanaShi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: But with Madds x Espresso as a bonus, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madds has relationship anxiety, This is literally me wanting to write about my kingdom team, i had no idea what to do for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaShi/pseuds/HanaShi
Summary: While on a mission with his team, Madeleine starts worrying about his relationship with a certain coffee mageAnd his team is here to help him with that
Relationships: Madeleine Cookie/Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Confident falters sometimes

It was a normal day in the kingdom today, Madeleine was given a mission and assigned with a team to help clear away some enemies in the forest that had been causing trouble

He was pretty well acquainted with Milk and Herb, as he had gone on multiple missions with them before and was on really good terms with them. Dark Choco was still pretty new to the kingdom, after he rejected Dark Enchantress Cookie and was welcome by Gingerbrave and the others he began to slowly learn how to control himself better, though he still reserved himself and was quiet as ever

It was honestly a surprise to Madeleine that Kumiho Cookie was given a mission to do, as she usually complains about having to fight enemies a lot of the time. He assumed that they promised her a good reward afterwards since she seemed in a pretty happy mood for some reason, but that was also most likely because they allowed her to bring her fox friends with her to help

The mission didn’t seem too hard, only taking out a couple of monsters. Yet Madeleine was having a hard time keeping up with the others, he was constantly distracted and was spacing out a lot during battle or when they were resting

Milk was talking to Herb before attempting to bring Madeleine into the conversation as well, only for him to seemingly ignore Milk and stare off into the distant

“Madeleine?” He felt a tap on shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw a concerned Milk and Herb looking at him “Are you alright?”

Madeleine attempted to recompose himself before he started speaking, “Ah- yes! I’m doing fine, why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just…” Herb spoke up first, “I’m not trying to be rude, but you’ve been really falling behind us today. You’ve been getting hit more often and not seem to hear us whenever we try to talk to you”

“Oh! Well..” Madeleine attempted to think of some excuse. Just to try to make seem like everything was okay, but he soon knew that they was no way he was going be able to lie to them, “It’s just...I’ve been thinking about, someone-“

“Ooooo, someone?~” Kumiho came up behind them, most likely overhearing their conversation. She rested her arms on Herb’s head which he surprisingly allowed her to do for once, “Did a certain person catch your eye?~”

“Well- yes, they did-“ Madeleine started stuttering as he had trouble finding the next words to say, a small blush creeping on his face, “I mean- they still do- uh…”

Milk placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure Madeleine as he seemed slightly stressed. It took a second before Madeleine was able to speak again

“I’ve...been dating Espresso, for a awhile now” Madeleine admitted, a larger amount of blush appeared as he was talking

The other three were slightly shocked, as the two used to have a strong rivalry between each other. Milk clapped his hands together before he spoke, “Oh! That’s wonderful Madeleine! How have things been in your relationship?”

“They’ve been extremely great! I’ve been loving him with all my heart and he makes me happy, but lately I’ve been...slightly paranoid” Madeleine cupped his hands together to try to ease his racing heart. He was rarely scared about anything, but this had been making stress for a while now and he wasn’t used to admitting when he was nervous or unsure of something

“Paranoid?” Herb asked

“Yes. However I do not know why, I’ve been extremely happy being with him for the past couple of weeks then, all of a sudden I’m having these thoughts about our relationship” Madeleine continued to speak, “I keep wondering if I’m doing enough for our relationship, if I’m showing him enough love and respect to let him know I care about him, am I making him happy or am I making him upset, how do I know I’ve been doing enough-“

“I think you’re starting to stress too much” Everyone turned to the side where the voice was heard. Choco was sitting near a tree, petting one of Kumiho’s foxes, “You’re worried that he possibly won’t love you anymore?”

“I...guess I am” Madeleine slightly looked away, he hadn’t realized until now how stressed he had been for the past couple days about this. “How do I let him know how much he means to me? How do I know he loves me just as much”

“You just need to be yourself” It was simple wording, he knows he’s heard others say it before, but it was enough to calm Madeleine down, “If you want to let him know you love him, tell him you love him everyday, give him a gift once and awhile, take him out for time together, it’s seems small but it’s enough to let him know”

It was surprising hearing this from Choco of all people, but it was reassuring for Madeleine to heard that

“...Thank you, for all of you letting me talk about this” He was glad he was finally able to get that off his chest

“No problem! It’s okay to talk about how you’re feeling” Milk and Herb started to stand up as Milk held his hand out to Madeleine, “We’d better get going if we want to be able to get home early”

Madeleine accepted his extended hand as he was helped up, “Yeah, we should!”

-

The group were back at the kingdom after finishing their mission, they were greeted by a couple of other cookies as they enter

“Madeleine?” He quickly turned around and saw Espresso standing beside him

“Ah! Hello again, love!” Madeleine immediately hugged his partner and spun him around, chuckling a little bit when he heard Espresso gasp

He saw in the distant his team waving at him with large smiles on their faces, he waved back slightly

“It went well I’m assuming” Espresso said after he composed himself

“Really well, I can tell you about the battles afterwards!” Madeleine went to hold Espresso’s hand as they began to walk

“That would be nice” Espresso had a small smile on his face, Madeleine always loved whenever he would be able to see it

He leaned in a bit and gave Espresso a small kiss on his cheek, a small blush appeared on the dark mage’s face

“It went really well I’m assuming”

“It sure did” Madeleine said as they walked peacefully back to their home together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> This is my very first fic I made and I’m kinda proud of it actually
> 
> It may not be perfect so apologizes if it’s not the prettiest thing out there


End file.
